Arpegio en Guitarra
by Queklain
Summary: Hay veces en donde el presente te ataca, y todo cambia después de ello. La gente suele cambiar mucho, pero siempre está la oportunidad de seguir. Basado en el terremoto de Chile de hace meses, esto es un oneshot. Se que es tarde, pero no importa, cierto?


Oneshot basado en lo que pasó en Chile hace unos meses atrás. Bleh.

Si, sé que es TARDE. Pero así son las cosas, la verdad, tenía hagas de hacer esto hace tiempo pero hace 2 noches no más me vino la idea.

BTW, me baso en los nombres que usan en Latin Hetalia. Martín, Argentina. Manuel, Chile.

Gustazo!

* * *

_Desesperación._

_Era lo que se veía en los ojos de la gente._

Tres días después del espantoso temblor que despertó a medio Chile, llegó el primer lote de ayuda al país.  
Una escena penosa, pensaba Martín Hernández, uno de los muchos rescatistas argentinos que llegaban al aeropuerto de Santiago. Una escena espantosa – se decía para callado, al ver tanto vidrio caído, y suelo roto. Al ver que al salir del aeropuerto – en su bus especial – la escena no era tan distinta. Al ver tanta casa en el suelo, al ver _tanta gente – tanta -__  
_  
De seguro si eso le llegara a suceder en su casa se mataba ahí mismo.

Desde el bus, la escena se veía como de película. No lo tocaba directamente, pero la tenía cerca, muy cerca.  
Aunque se decía que las cosas ya no eran_tan_ malas en el país, Martín podía ver en los ojos de la gente que no dormía. Eran casi zombies levantados por - quién sabe quizá que cosa. Martín no quería imaginarlo.

El sol daba muy fuerte contra sus verdes, y quedaban horas antes de llegar a Curicó.

El argentino cerró la cortina, y durmió un sueño sin sueños.

...

**Tristeza era lo que denotaban los caminos. Y el propio mundo, tan verde y con un sol tan esplendoroso, no parecía alegrarlo.**

...

Y llegaron a un Terminal de Buses en Curicó.

Y sintió los aplausos. Gente que esperaba ese momento, _LA AYUDA LLEGÓ!_

_

* * *

_

_"Si estuviera en casa…"_

_

* * *

_

Martín posó sus pies fuera del bus, solo para correr tras sus compañeros y sacar los víveres de emergencia que tenían en el camión de algo más allá.

"No se anden fijando en la desgracia ajena, esto no es un espectáculo!" Oyó decir al capitán de los soldados. Y él mismo trató de seguir las órdenes también – aunque fuera más como médico que como repartidor.

* * *

_"Si estuviera en casa… mi novia estaría preparando la comida… y yo estaría echado en mi cama viendo un partido de fútbol…"_

_

* * *

_

Chile era un lugar que el chico no pensaba conocer. Nada más que por la TV o por revistas.

Pero un terremoto cambia las cosas.

Las cambia.

Y en especial uno tan grande que lo sintió hasta en su casa.

...

Ya sacando los primeros empaques, sintió nuevamente los vitoreos. Gente que necesitaba la comida, y sin embargo les daba las gracias tan solo por traerla.

A veces, recordaba el argentino un tiempo después, siempre enrulando su mechón de pelo amarillo, que haber visto aquellas caras de felicidad valían la pena, y el viaje.

Y los gritos seguían…

...

Ya instalado el hospital – una pequeña tienda, eficiente pero nada más que eso, comenzaron a llegar los primeros enfermos. Y los doctores comenzaron su labor junto con ellos.

Náuseas, pánico.

Dolores de cabeza, paranoias e insomnia.

Diversas fracturas y dolores múltiples.

Todo esto en grandes y chicos – éstos últimos estando en casos extremos, no queriendo reconocer las dolencias para parecer fuertes, o estando sobre afectadas por ellas.

_Ay, dios santo…_

_

* * *

_

"¿Cómo vamos, doctor?"

"Nada fuera de lo normal, querida Azucena."

* * *

Y ya entrada la noche, dos horas antes del cambio de turno de Martín, llegó el último paciente de aquél día – no de aquella vez, nunca de aquella vez.

Un jovencito, que si no fuera por tener una mano casi morada y algo infectada, se vería bastante normal. Comparado a los estándares del cielo que el argentino pudo comprobar con todos los demás.

De pelo café, y altura un poco menor quizá a la suya. Unos 20 años probablemente, cuerpo delgado, piel pálida, mirada poco constante y _dios mío esos ojos…_

_..._

En solo dos parpadeos habían recostado al chico en una de las camillas disponibles.

"Doctor, el paciente no quiere reaccionar. Está despierto, pero desde que lo metimos al auto se encerró en sí mismo!"

"Esto suena a estado de shock… probablemente. Por favor Azucena, ve sus reflejos, e intenta hablarle un poco, a ver si sale de su trance. Debo ver unas cosas más, vuelvo en un rato."

...

Dos rondas más, un cigarro a la luz de una lámpara a pilas al anochecer, y Martín ya estaba nuevamente donde el chico.

Solo que ésta vez sí tuvo reacción.

"Me duele mi garganta…"

"Efectos de la inyección antitetánica que la linda enfermera acabó de ponerte, muchacho."

"Inyección… ni la sentí…"

"Y no pareces poder estar despierto mucho tiempo más, mejor duerme"

* * *

_"No antes de encontrar a mi madre"._

_

* * *

_

La noche llegó en su esplendor, y todos fueron a descansar. Pero Martín se demoró un poco más. Debía terminar de fumar el condenado cigarro, borrar de su mente aquellos ojos_lunáticos_ que podía ver en todos.

...

Llegado un nuevo día, nuestro doctor supo que el joven – no era que quisiera enterarse, se llamaba Manuel, a través de una de los pacientes. Era un chiquillo joven que vivía en Valdivia, pero que vacacionaba todos los años junto a su madre y a la amiga de su madre cerca de Vichuquén.

Y, de boca misma de Manuel – no era que el hablara demasiado, solo respondía preguntas, contó que el día del terremoto estaba arreglando unos trámites en su Universidad de Concepción. Y que no pudo salir de Conce hasta el otro día del temblor, debido al tsunami y todo.

* * *

"Y como te hiciste eso?"

"…"

"…"

"… Sacaba unas tablas del suelo, pero eran muy pesadas… y la parte con los clavos cayó en mi brazo."

...

Martín no pudo evitar querer otro cigarro. Pero era su turno de trabajo, y se contentó arremangándose el delantal blanco que llevaba, moviendo una escarapela con colores argentinos cerca de su corazón.

"Tu vecina me contó que has estado buscando a tu madre estos tres días, casi. Es cierto eso?"

"No podía no hacerlo."

"Y dejaste de comer solo por eso también?"

"No siempre hay tiempo para la comida, má puede seguir viva bajo alguna casa, quizá bajo un árbol… o escondida en alguna parte. Y no solo la busqué a ella, poh. No soy el único que está así wn."

"En eso tenés razón."

"… y debo salir pronto de aquí. Quizá la hayan encontrado ya…"

"Estás seguro de eso?"

"… La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no cree usted?"

Y aunque la frase sonaba fuera de lugar, entre un mar (sic) de locura y escombros, entre gente que corre o que mira, entre aquellos ojos que no parecían lo que eran, el chico tenía razón.

Aunque tuviera un brazo morado, la cara pálida y flacucha, el muchacho podía creer y pensar en un futuro, en una chispa que quizá no existía pero que aún podía existir…

Martín estuvo a punto de rendirse ante los ojos de la gente, hasta que vio lo que había en los interiores de ellos.

Y eso solo lo instigó a hacer mejor su trabajo.

...

"Vos sos loco, muchacho."

...

Tiempo después, se enteró que Manuel sí había perdido a su madre, y ahora era el dueño de una casa en Valdivia, para sí solo.

Tiempo después se enteró que había sido invitado al entierro de la mujer, una despedida en las aguas chilenas. Una invitación a la que no pudo asistir porque tenía que hacer – no sin antes dejar sus condolencias a su ahora amistad en aquél lugar.

Y aunque no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa, sabía que había cumplido su deber en el lugar. Su ayuda había rendido frutos, y quizá algún día iría de nuevo a Chile…

Ésta vez, sin ver el dolor hecho tierra, humanidad.

Y sonreiría al sol, sin cerrar la cortina del bus.

_Era en lo que se veía en los ojos de la gente…_

_Desesperación._

_..._

_Pero una persona no es solo su exterior._

_A veces hay que ver la luz que se esconde detrás de cada persona._

* * *

"Decime, te gustó…?"

"… Wn… e-esto…"

"Ahora no te puedes quejar por ser homosexual ni nada. Mirá, dice que Martín tiene NOVIA. Estás contento ahora?"

Y esa pregunta no era solo para molestarlo, Chile lo sabía. Y tampoco hablaba del ahora. Sino del después.

Así que se paró de su silla, guardó el papel en su cajón especial – el que nadie sabía que lo era, y le dijo, con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Martín, esto de los cuentos no te sale bien. Mejor párate y vamos a tomar algo que me cago de frío sentado."  
"Bien!"

Este pequeño cuento, era una de las cosas que le habían 'alegrado' el día a Manuel. Le recordaba momentos tristes de hace no mucho tiempo atrás… pero sabía que terminaría releyendo la historia una vez más.

Y quizá otra vez, por si las moscas.


End file.
